


Misunderstandings

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: </b>Misunderstandings</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Misunderstandings

**Title:** Misunderstandings

 **Author:** Dr Alison Cameron aka Storm

 **Rating:** PG - depending on how your mind works of course.

 **Keywords:** House/Cameron, Wilson.

 **Summary:** Wilson overhears a conversation when standing just outside House's office and gets the wrong idea. Implied House/Cameron. Wilson's POV.

 **Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just drop me an email to let me know where.

 **Spoilers:** Nothing major. Slight references to Cameron's crush on House bit other than that you should be fine.

 **Disclaimer:** House, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and the rest of the House MD character don't belong to me, no matter how much I beg, but that's what fan fiction's all about isn't it?

 **Author's Notes:** Just a stray idea that hit me one day, blame it on one of my stories in The Bill category on (Office work is the one I'm refering to if anyones interested.) This is my first House story so please be kind, I can't say it's my first story ever though cause i've got quite a few on my other account www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)u(/)324414, but being from the UK i'm a bit behind on the episodes. Oh well here goes nothing. Read and enjoy.

* * *

 **Misunderstandings**

"House, what are you doing?" I hear Cameron screech from inside his office.

I stop still, just out of sight and listen to the conversation.

"I'm just sitting here," House answers in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah but..." I can't hear the rest she's dropped her voice too low.

"I'M NOT!" House yells loudly.

Foreman stops dead right beside me.

"What's going on in there?" he asks me.

"Don't know," I answer just above a whisper.

"First you come round my house at 1 o clock this morning, blind drunk, and now you do this. What's gotten into you House?" we both hear Cameron shout.

"I'm perfectly fine," House says diefientely, "Stop trying to fix me."

"I'm not trying to fix anyone."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am ... I'm not arguing with you House, we sound like a pair of five year olds."

"Do you think we should go in there?" Foreman asks me.

"Dunno," I answer listening for House to yell something back in his defense.

"HOUSE," Cameron yells again.

"CAMERON," House yells back childishly.

We here nothing for a good few minutes.

"I'm going in there," Foreman says beginning to stride towards the door.

"Wait," I whisper harshly, pulling him back around the corner we're hiding behind.

That's the trouble with a glass hospital; no hiding places.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" we hear Cameron yell, "anyone could walk in here."

"So, shut the blinds and lock the door then," House says as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

I glance around the corner from our hiding place and see Cameron carefully closing the blinds. _'I wonder whats gonna happen next. I know House likes Cameron however much he denies the fact; and everyone in the hospital knows that Cameron fancies him so ... No way. No Freakin way. He isn't; he can't be, it's just ... strange.'_

I step back into the shadowed corner shocked at my own thoughts and surprised at what I've seen and heard. _'House and Cameron, in his office; No way.'_

I am shocked out of my thoughts when the crazy Australian one, what's his name again, Chase, comes barreling down the corridor towards us. I try to grab him before he reaches the conference door, but I'm too late. He walks in, not aware of whats going on in the neighboring room and just walks straight into the office.

I cover my face with my hands shocked at what is happening. We hear House yelling for him to get out and immediately curiosity sets in.

I emerge from our hiding place, Foreman following closely behind me, and step cautiously through the conference room and into the doorway of House's office.

What I see has me both shocked and laughing at the same time. House is sat in his chair, Cameron on the floor facing him, with an empty beer bottle between her fingers, spinning lightly on the ground in front of her.

"Truth or Dare," Cameron proclaims, and with that I slowly back away from the office and quickly disappear down the corridors to my own office, pledging to never go near House's office when the blinds are down again, for the sake of my sanity.

The End.

* * *

Well? Good? Crap? Give up altogether? What do you think? I might write a sequel if you like it but no promises. Review please. 


End file.
